This Little Moment
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Future Fic! Nabu wouldn't release Zatara. Zatanna is mad at him for not doing so even though they've defeated Klarian. Her family is helping her through all of it. Total Dick/Zatanna moment aka chalant. one shot


**Hi, I hope you'll enjoy my story and then review at the end. And I'm just writing this because there was a lack of chalant in season 2 soo... here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimers****: I hate putting disclaimers because I keep spelling it wrong! Anyways I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**This Little Moment**

Zatanna was crying her eyes out. "It's okay Zee I'm right here." Dick said as he hugs Zatanna. He sat next to her on the leather couch and started hugging her. She puts her head on the crook of his neck.

"Thanks Dick I really need this." Zatanna said as she still sobs on his shirt.

"Of course, I'm your husband." Dick said as he kisses the top of her four-head.

It was only 2 hours ago that they have been on this big mission. They faced Klarian again in Maine. Lots of superhero's were there, even Doctor Fate. And everything was going good according to plan. Everyone did what they were suppose to do. Mostly with their encounter with Klarian it always ends up with Klarian disappearing to another dimension, but this time it was different. Doctor Fate got him really tight in his cross. He kept on rambling about this isn't over. Everyone was cornering him, then suddenly he opened a red dimensional warm whole behind him. He entered in it. Then everyone reacted fast. They looked back and saw that he was going to come back for his cat, Teekl. They saw a red warm whole close to the cat. Then as fast as he could Doctor Fate held out his hands and started evaporating the cat. Klarain came in on time to see what had happened. The last thing he did was scream, "Nooo!" as he evaporated as well. Everyone started to have happy faces and cheered. Then the justice league started to come from the sky. It was like the first day. Everyone was talking about what had happened. Then suddenly when everyone was about to leave, Zatanna remembered that Doctor Fate said that when he defeats Klarian he would release his father.

She went up to Doctor Fate, "Fate, you said you would release my father when you defeat Klarian."

Fate ansered her back, "Yes, but Klarian is not defeated yet."

"What are you talking about, he can't come back."

"In some way he will come back and there is still evil lurking in the world." Fate said as he ended the conversation by turning his back to her and almost flew away.

"What! No!" Zatanna screamed. Nightwing heard her and went to her side, "What's wrong."

"He won't give my dad back." Zatanna said as he was still looking at Doctor Fate.

"Fate a deal is a deal." Nightwing said.

"We did not agree on a deal. And I am keeping Zatara for now." With that response he flew away in the sky.

Tears started to trickle down on her cheeks. Nightwing tried to sooth her, "Come on Zee, lets go home. We'll figure out a away to get him back."

Zatanna didn't know what else to do, but follow him while tears keep piercing her eyes. And that's what leads them to where they are now.

"I just miss him so much, Dick." Zatanna mumbled while still crying in his warm embrace.

Then a small voice in the living room, which was the room they were in, came and said "Mommy?"

It was no other than their 5 year old daughter, Maria. Dick and Zatanna didn't know they were that loud when they entered in the house.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Maria's soft voice was coming toward her mom.

"Mar why are you up," Dick asked, "auntie M'gann said you already fell asleep."

"I heard mommy crying." Zatanna puts Maria on her lap to hug her. Then they heard a faint cry on the baby monitor.

"I'll go make sure John's okay." Dick said as he kisses his wife in the cheek and left the room.

"What's wrong mommy?" Maria asked.

"I just miss my dad." Zatanna answered.

"You have a daddy?" Maria asked with a confused look.

Zatanna tried to smile a little, "Yes, Mar everyone has a daddy."

"Where is he?" Maria tried to ask her question really slowly because she can see that her mom was still crying really hard.

"He's not _here_ anymore." Zatanna said.

"Oh, like daddy's parents." Maria said as her head shot down. She new about her dad's parents when they told her the last time they went to the circus. The circus talked about the Flying Grayson and it got Maria curios. It must be a detective genetic thing.

Zatanna looked more sad and said, "Yes honey."

Then Dick came back in the room holding a 2 year old baby boy. he was rubbing his eyes still looking a little bit tired.

"Hey this little guy wants to join in the moment too." Dick cooed as he went beside Zatanna while putting John on his lap. John didn't really know what was going on, he just looked around while still sucking on his pacifier.

"Hey John, why are you awake too?" Zatanna asked while still looking sad and tears still strolling down her cheeks.

John couldn't say anything with a pacifier on his mouth, but he touched one of his mom's tears that strolled down out of her eyes. It was like he had read her mind.

"Mommy don't cry." Maria said as she wiped the tears out of her mom's eyes. Dick patted Zatanna's back in circle motions.

She tried to stop her crying and just hugged Maria. Maria had reminded her of herself when she was young and when she tried to comfort her dad when her mom died. She knew that sadness and grieve will go nowhere so she tried to cheer up a little bit.

"Do you guys want to sleep in mommy and daddy's room tonight." Zatanna asked. Maria's eyes widened and she said, "Yes!"

"Come on lets go to sleep, it's really late." Dick said as he stands up while still holding John. Zatanna was holding Maria's hand as they wen to their room.

They placed Maria and John in the middle so they wouldn't fall off the bed. The 2 kids fell asleep instantly. Zatanna had pulled off the pacifier out of John's mouth and put it on the counter.

Dick and Zatanna entered in the bed with them, Dick started talking, "Zee I promise, I will get your.."

Zatanna had interrupted him, "No, it's okay. You don't have to," she was combing Maria's hair with her hand, "I'm okay, it's just I guess I just really want him to see how I'm doing know and to hear him just one more time. And I just feel like I want him out of that helmet so I can get this guilt off me."

Dick has never heard her talk about a guilt before, "What guilt?"

"The guilt that it was my fault in the first place of why he's in that stupid helmet." She said while trying to still whisper.

"Zee guilt is going no where," He paused a little bit, "I've even thought that it was my fault for not grabbing my parent's hands when they were falling."

"It wasn't your fault, and you couldn't even grab them. And plus if you did you would've gone down with them." Zatanna said as they stared face to face.

He held her hands and they intertwined their hands together and answered, "I know."

Zatanna just looked back at him. His answer just left her speechless. Then he started to talk again, "Guilt isn't going to to help 'tanna. I love you."

"I love you too." She said back. Then they kissed, they tried not to squash the little angels that where in between them.

Dick tried to make his pillow more comfortable then he went to complete slumber. Zatanna kept thinking of the events that had happened today. Then she looked back at her children and then her husband. And then a little thought came to her. If her dad never became Doctor Fate then she couldn't have joined the team or be able to spend time with Robin or Dick Grayson, let alone the friends she had made through out her adventures. And if Dick had grabbed his parents then he would have died too and they would have never met and have Maria and John. Just thinking of this little moment makes you think if this whole thing was suppose to happen to us. This little moment can make you change your whole life or your thoughts.

* * *

**I really hope you like this little chalant story :) I just really really love them together. And also their kid's names aren't all based on Dick's parents, John is both Zatanna's and Dick's dad's name.**

**I hope you can review or comment on my story :)**

**Now I'm going to go emotional on the corner because I really love chalant and I wish it would have shown it more on Young Justice. Ugh I hate the 5 year time skip! But apparently my opinion doesn't matter much to the people who wrote the show, but at least there is a show.  
**

**Anyways Review!**


End file.
